Todo Por Nami
by FalknerZero
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nami! Nueva aventura Mugiwara con toques LuNa, Jinbe incluido en la tripulación y un festejo para la apodada "Gata Ladrona"...


_**NOTA: ¿Que creyeron? ¿que no iba a subir una historia por el cumpleaños de Nami?**_

_**Ahora fue la planeación del oneshot lo que hizo que lo publicase hasta hoy, pero estoy feliz con el resultado...**_

_**Volvemos con una aventura LuNa donde el inicio del festejo del cumpleaños (en este caso, Nami) culmina en una mini-aventura mugiwara...**_

_**En unos días subiré el próximo capítulo de "Preludio del Presente" que ya se acerca a su climax, tal y como sucedió la primera vez con "Las Charlas de Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias"...**_

_**Agradezco su apoyo y a los que siempre comentan, recuerden revisar los inicios de cada capítulo ya que tal vez les de una mención honorifica...**_

_**Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer...**_

Todo Por Nami

Un barco con un gran león en el frente navegaba en el Nuevo Mundo disfrutando de la tranquilidad de no tener batallas, de modo que, en la madrugada en el acuario, dos jóvenes daban rienda a ciertas necesidades que habían descubierto cuando se declararon su amor mutuo…

**\- ¡Ahhhh, Luffy, ahhhh! -** exclamó Nami que se mantenía montándolo mientras él se dedicaba a tomarle las caderas para aumentar el ritmo –**no deberías gritar tanto, detecto la presencia de alguien que acaba de bajar a la cubierta- **

**-De seguro, ahhhh, es Robin, mmmmm-** habló Nami agachándose para besar a Luffy que se mantenía empujando sin darle tregua al acto –**Mejor continua antes que los demás despierten-** continuó la navegante jalando hacia sus pechos las manos de su capitán…

Sabiendo verdad lo expresado por su navegante, Luffy se levantaba para besarle los pechos, manteniendo un ritmo que enloquecía a ambos que se acercaban a tan ansiado desahogo de emociones contenidas…

**\- ¡LUFFY! -**

Minutos después, navegante y capitán descansaban viéndose fijamente en lo que recuperaban la respiración **–Esto no cuenta como mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? -** dijo Nami dibujando con sus dedos un símbolo de berries en los pectorales de Luffy…

**\- ¡Pero tu dijiste que el sexo era mi regalo en mi cumpleaños! -** reclamó Luffy provocando una sonrisa discreta en Nami –**Que yo recuerde, eso fue tu regalo "extra"-**

**-Tienes razón**\- habló Luffy dando un pequeño golpecito en su palma, al instante que la pelinaranja se levantaba dejando caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo –**Asi que si después de mi regalo, quieres darme igual ese extra, lo aceptaré con gusto, "capitán- **le respondió sensualmente Nami enlazando sus manos en el cuello del azabache…

**-Está bien, shishishishishi-** dijo Luffy recibiendo un beso por parte de Nami que apretaba su cuerpo con insistencia –**Faltan 10 minutos para que despierte Sanji-kun y empiece a buscarte, ¿aceptas el reto, Luffy? -**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Luffy besaba a Nami, acostándose de nuevo en lo que el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el inmenso mar del Nuevo Mundo…

Finalmente, todos se reunían en el comedor para desayunar, provocando el caos rutinario de cada día cuando no había enemigos cerca…

**\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swan, feliz cumpleaños! -** exclamó Sanji al ver como la pelinaranja cruzaba la puerta para unirse al desayuno **\- ¡Estate quieto, me haces cosquillas! -** habló la navegante mostrando a Luffy que la abrazaba, soltándola para buscar su lugar habitual, exigiendo comida…

**-Perdona Sanji-kun, ¿dijiste algo? -** preguntó Nami sentando junto a Robin mientras un cocinero petrificado no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto **–Feliz cumpleaños-** dijo la arqueóloga sonriendo para su nakama…

**\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NAMI! -**

Chocando sus brazos en su característica pose, Franky liberaba una explosión de confeti mientras los demás mugiwaras se unían a la celebración provocando una mueca de asombro y alegría en la navegante….

**-En unas horas arribaremos en una metrópoli exclusiva para piratas, Baiorena Xtasis-** habló Robin revelando varios afiches sobre el lugar –**Es famosa por su enorme casino-**

**\- ¡¿CA-CA-CASINO?! -** cuestionó Nami con sus ojos convertidos en símbolos de berries –**Hay un concurso de póker donde podrás ganar mucho dinero-** intervino Usopp que trataba de descongelar a Sanji petrificado…

**-Creímos que sería un gran regalo extra para ti-** dijo Chopper dando brinquitos –**Jinbe nos dio esa idea cuando supo de la fecha de tu súper cumpleaños-** habló Franky que seguía expulsando confeti de sus puños…

**-Además de regalos, podremos obtener muchos tesoros, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy comiendo un pedazo de carne, hasta que era interrumpido ya que su cabeza era jalada por Nami que lo besaba ante la sorpresa de sus nakamas…

**\- ¡No saben cuánto aprecio su regalo! -** exclamó la pelinaranja abrazando a cada uno de sus nakamas, (a excepción de Zoro que se había dormido), hasta que tocaba el turno de Sanji que despertaba al sentir el contacto **\- ¡Yo también te quiero mi dulce ángel! -**

Al momento que intentaba regresar el abrazo, Nami se alejaba, provocando que Sanji terminara chocando con Zoro que despertaba enojado mientras sus nakamas se carcajeaban por la escena…

**-Llegaremos en dos horas, asi que deberías escoger tu atuendo para tu día-** habló Robin terminando de desayunar al igual que sus nakamas **–Esta bien**\- respondió Nami que esperaba con ansias ver ese lugar donde había mucho oro…

Mientras tanto, en Baiorena Xtasis, en un edificio de 7 pisos, varios piratas se sorprendían al ver a una mujer joven y de buen cuerpo siendo custodiada por su tripulación, en especial un hombre robusto de complexión muy constituida…

**-Pensar que esa pirata terminó su alianza con Kurohige-** habló uno de los organizadores revisando el wanted de los corsarios que habían arribado –**Los rumores dicen que busca unirse a la flota del "Quinto Emperador"- **intervino otro hombre vestido de traje entregándole un folder al primero…

"**Aurora Salitre "Ventisca" wanted: 513 millones de berries"**

Aurora era de piel blanca con cabello largo color azul claro, sus ojos poseían el mismo color, su cuerpo era delgado, pechos grandes y cintura acentuada. Vestía pantalones ajustados de cuero color negro y una chaqueta del mismo color que dejaba a la vista un escote al estar abierta. Completaba el atuendo con botas militar, un collar con la insignia de su jolly roger y encima una chaqueta de capitán color blanca…

**-Se dice que obtuvo una logia cerca de Punk Hazard, de ahí el cambio de su apodo-** habló el primer organizador viendo como el aire cambiaba de temperatura –**La yuki yuki no mi-**

-**Además es muy inteligente, viniendo del East Blue, eso es decir mucho-** habló el segundo organizador, dando la orden para que su anfitrión se hiciera presente…

**\- ¡Bienvenida, pirata de clase alta! -** exclamo un hombre gordito acompañado de dos mujeres en bikinis color dorado con incrustaciones de diamante –**Espero disfrute de su estancia aquí-**

**-Si Monkey D. Luffy no aparece, me iré inmediatamente-** habló Aurora mientras el hombre robusto emanaba humo, asustando a los presentes **–No se preocupe, Mugiwara está en camino, asi lo confirman mis fuentes- **habló nervioso el anfitrión, permitiendo que la pirata se fuera hacia su cuarto en aquel hotel…

Entrando a su habitación, lejos de su tripulación, Aurora se quitaba la ropa para tomar un baño, sintiendo como el agua recorría su piel desnuda mientras apretaba el wanted de Luffy…

**-Nunca te perdonare que hayas elegido a Nami antes que a mí como tu navegante-**

Regresando al Thousand Sunny…

**\- ¡Se acerca una gran aventura, shishishishishi! **\- exclamó Luffy que vestía unas bermudas color negro, una chaqueta de piel con el emblema de los mugiwaras en la espalda que dejaba ver su abdomen constituido al estar abierta y sus clásicas sandalias junto a su sombrero de paja colgando en la espalda…

**-Te recuerdo que es mi cumpleaños, tonto-** habló Nami que vestía una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca de ¾ de manga con olanes en el escote y en las mangas, sandalias de tacón color naranja y su cabello naranja suelto…

**-Solamente quieres tesoros, bruja-** habló Zoro que usaba pantalones cargo color negro, una gabardina negra de piel que mostraba el torso del espadachín junto a su haramaki verde con sus tres katanas…

**\- ¡Te dije que respetes a mi dulce Nami-san, estúpido pelo de lechuga podrida! -** exclamó Sanji que portaba su característico traje negro pulcro, depositando una patada que Zoro detenía iniciando una pelea entre ellos…

**-Esperemos no haya enemigos-** habló Usopp que usaba pantalones color café, una chamarra negra que dejaba al descubierto su torso y botas marrón –**Mientras Luffy no cause problemas estaremos bien-** intervino Chopper que usaba un traje militar y su clásico gorro era cambiado por un casco militar…

-**Intentemos dejar solos a Luffy y Nami durante su festejo, fufufufu-** habló Robin que usaba un vestido negro corto sin mangas, zapatillas negras y unas gafas de armazón blanco **\- ¡Robin! -** exclamó Nami ruborizada en tanto Luffy sonreía como siempre…

**\- ¡Hagamos un cumpleaños impresionante para nuestra navegante, SÚPER! -** exclamó Franky haciendo su característica pose mostrando que usaba una playera con su jolly roger personalizado, su tanga roja y su peinado adquiría la forma de rastas…

**-Espero ver muchas bragas de las mujeres en aquel casino, aunque no puedo ya que no tengo ojos, yohohohoho-** habló Brook recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Nami –**A pesar de ser un festejo, no bajemos la guardia ya que en ese lugar habrá piratas aliados de Big Mom o Kaido- **dijo Jinbe que usaba un kimono rojo con patrones de flamas…

**-No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es hacer un festejo para Nami, shishishishishi**\- habló Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja en tanto la pelinaranja sonreía –**Pero debe haber mucha carne-** con ese comentario, el capitán recibía un golpe que resonaba en el barco…

Finalmente, el Thousand Sunny se acercaba a Baiorena Xtasis, atrayendo la atención de los piratas que reconocían la valía del apodado "Quinto Emperador" …

**\- ¡Bienvenido, Mugiwara no Luffy! -** exclamó el organizador de aquel evento –**Mi nombre es Samuel Marckre y seré su anfitrión durante su estadía en el casino-**

**\- ¿Es cierto que habrá una gran fortuna en juego? -** preguntó Nami con sus ojos en forma de berries** –Si, estamos festejando…-**intervino Luffy siendo callado por una mano que creaba Robin…

**\- ¿Qué están festejando? -** preguntó Samuel intrigado –**Estamos celebrando que nuestro capitán es catalogado como la mayor amenaza para el mundo en estos momentos-** respondió un poco nerviosa Nami atrayendo la atención de un pirata que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos…

**-No deberían tentar su suerte solamente porque están teniendo sus cinco minutos de fama-** habló el pirata mirando fijamente a Luffy –**Es Freyman, un aliado de Kaido-** murmuraron varios piratas que esperaban ver la respuesta de Mugiwara…

-**Como escuchaste de mi navegante, estamos celebrando algo muy importante-** dijo Luffy dando a entender a sus nakamas que se refería al cumpleaños de Nami **\- ¡No te creas tanto! -** exclamó Freyman preparando un puñetazo hasta que palidecía debido a que su temperatura bajaba drásticamente…

**-No puedo creer que nos hallaríamos de nuevo aquí-** habló una mujer que llegaba junto a su tripulación –**No puede ser cierto-** intervino Zoro sacudiéndose el cabello al reconocerla…

**\- ¿Qué sucede Zoro?** \- preguntaron sus nakamas al ver su gesto **\- ¿No la recuerdas, Luffy? -** les respondió provocando una mueca de confusión en su capitán –**No que yo sepa-**

-**No importa**\- dijo Aurora alejándose del lugar –**Cuando veas como he mejorado, verás cómo ocupo el lugar que me corresponde como tu navegante-** con esas palabras, Nami quedaba desconcertada en tanto el anfitrión los guiaba a su resort antes del gran evento…

En un hotel de cinco estrellas…

**\- ¿Quién es ella, Zoro? -** preguntó Usopp al revelar el wanted de aquella pirata mientras Sanji daba una paliza a Luffy **\- ¡¿No te dije que solamente debes amar a Nami-san?! -**

**-Tranquilo Sanji-kun, primero escuchemos que antecede esto-** dijo Nami ayudando a Luffy en lo que los demás se acomodaban para escuchar al espadachín –**Esta vez te salvaste, gomu infiel-**

-**Eso solo lo harías tú-** hablaron Usopp, Franky y Chopper con una gotita de duda recorriendo sus nucas –**Ya mejor cuéntanos, pelo de alga- **habló Sanji desviando el tema…

**-Luffy y yo nos topamos con esa mujer antes de hallar a Nami-** explico Zoro recordando esa época en el East Blue después de enfrentarse a Morgan **–No sé porque, pero al ver las habilidades de Luffy, rápidamente pidió unirse a la tripulación-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Después de la derrota de Morgan…

**\- ¡Wow, sus habilidades son impresionantes! -** exclamó Aurora que en ese entonces usaba un vestido corto color rojo y su cabello azul era corto –**Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una pirata, pero al ser mujer no me han permitido subir a algún barco-**

**\- ¿Al menos sabes hacer algo? -** preguntó Zoro que se acomodaba sus katanas en su haramaki –**Soy una buena cartógrafa- **respondió Aurora con estrellitas en sus ojos viendo como Luffy se acercaba junto a Coby…

**-Oye capitán, dice esta chica que quiere unirse a la tripulación-** habló Zoro señalando a Aurora que se mantenía expectante a la respuesta…

-**No te quiero en mi tripulación-**

Con esas palabras, Aurora quedaba devastada observando como Luffy, Zoro y Coby se alejaban platicando sobre el siguiente pueblo…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**\- ¡¿Luffy rechazó a alguien que quería unirse a la tripulación?! -** exclamaron los presentes totalmente sorprendidos **\- ¿Y se puede saber la razón si también era una navegante como yo? -** cuestionó Nami levantándose de golpe para mirar fijamente a su capitán…

**-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos-** intervino Robin siendo detenida por Nami –**Si creen que estoy enojada, se equivocan- **

**-Simplemente no la quería en mi tripulación-** habló Luffy tomando su sombrero de paja –**Ella no quería unirse por la aventura-** continuó caminando para colocarle el sombrero a Nami en su cabeza…

**\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó la pelinaranja alzando el ala del sombrero –**Tenía la sensación de que pronto hallaría a la persona correcta- **dijo Luffy sonriendo lo que provocaba una muestra de rubor en la navegante…

**-Para siempre hablar idioteces, por primera vez dices algo coherente-** habló Sanji expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba –**Al parecer sentías que te hallarías con Nami-san-**

**\- ¡¿SANJI ACEPTÓ QUE LUFFY QUIERE A NAMI?! -**

Totalmente anonadados, los presentes hacían enfurecer a Sanji –**Si serán idiotas**\- habló apagando su cigarro para encender otro…

**-Al parecer su nivel aumentó, tanto que posee una alta recompensa- **habló Robin revelando el wanted de Aurora –**Y todo indica que esta aliada a Kurohige-**

Al momento de continuar hablando, un toque en la puerta del cuarto detenía a los mugiwaras **–Oh Piratas de alta clase, en una hora dará inicio el torneo de póker, esperamos contar con su presencia-**

**\- ¡Es hora de ganar dinero! -** exclamó Nami con sus ojos brillando demasiado fuerte y en forma de monedas de berries **\- ¡Vamos! -** la secundó Luffy que sonreía alzando sus brazos contagiando a sus nakamas…

Siendo guiados por un hombre en traje, los mugiwaras observaban como se celebraban varios torneos, los cuales atraían la atención de Nami que se mantenía tomada del brazo de Luffy –**Deberíamos quedarnos aquí y ganar todo- **habló jalándole el brazo…

**-Este nivel no está hecho para ustedes, señorita Nami- **habló Samuel viendo como llegaban sus invitados –**Bienvenidos a la zona VIP-**

Abriendo una enorme puerta hecha de oro, Samuel revelaba un cuarto alumbrado de luces reflejadas por miles de diamantes que lo adornaban, alrededor de 20 piratas junto a su tripulación solamente eran los invitados, volteando para ver a su competencia…

-**Estos piratas no son de subestimar, Luffy-** habló Nami que había cambiado su atuendo por un vestido rojo brillante que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello naranja lucia ondulado pero suelto **–Tiene razón**\- intervino Robin que lucía un vestido purpura brillante, ajustado junto a zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello negro suelto, sujeto por una diadema…

-**Escuché que están celebrando algo muy importante, Mugiwara-** habló un pirata de cabello rubio que se mantenía junto a su tripulación, todos al parecer de piel blanca y cabello rubio **–Se trata del cumpleaños de tu navegante, ¿o me equivoco? -**

Al momento de revelar eso, todos los presentes quedaban estupefactos y otros piratas comenzaban a cuchichear incluida Aurora que sonreía por aquella información…

**\- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?! -** exigió saber Nami siendo detenida por Robin **–Garante, "El informante", es aquel que consigue información para Big Mom-** respondió logrando una carcajada en el pirata…

**\- ¿Quién crees que hallo todo sobre ti, chico Vinsmoke?** \- reveló Garante provocando una mueca de enojo en Luffy que se preparaba para depositar un puñetazo hasta que era encarado por Nami –**No cometas alguna estupidez, por favor- **

Viendo el semblante de Nami, Luffy intentaba calmarse, hasta que sentía una mano en su hombro **–Lo importante es que regresé con ustedes- **intervino Sanji comenzando a caminar para ignorar a aquel pirata…

**-Aquí solamente estamos piratas que en verdad han hecho algo importante, estúpidos de la peor generación, se creen mucho por sus recompensas, hoy en día la marina pone cualquier cifra sin valor-**

Aquel que había dicho esas palabras era un pirata enorme, aliado de Kurohige Mastedont "Búfalo" …

-**Si es verdad que es tu cumpleaños, deberías festejarlo con nosotros, Gatita, prometemos regresártela bien servida, Mugiwara, bojajajajaja-**

Otro pirata que era gordo, algo robusto pero que su alianza con Kaido lo hacía de temer en el Nuevo Mundo…

-**No les hagas caso Luffy-** murmuró Nami sujetándole brazo ya que conocía como podría reaccionar –**Tú también, Sanji-kun-** continuó al ver como el rubio tiraba su cigarro al piso cambiando su semblante…

-**Espero que este lugar sea donde te des cuenta que yo debí ser tu navegante-**

Todos volteaban al reconocer la voz de Aurora que lucía un vestido blanco ajustado y encima un abrigo de color azul claro…

**\- ¡BIENVENIDOS AL EVENTO MAS SIGNIFICATIVO DE NUESTRO CASINO! ¡AQUEL QUE LOGRE GANARLO, OBTENDRÁ TODO LO QUE HAY EN ESTA HABITACION! -**

Samuel intervenía al notar el ambiente hostil entre los piratas –**Y si era una fecha tan importante, no hay problema que lo festejen aquí, emperador Luffy-**

Al momento de escuchar esa palabra, Mastedont y otro pirata enfadaban, tratando de depositar un golpe en Luffy **\- ¡Nunca estarás a nuestro nivel, mocoso mierda! -**

Sin embargo, una patada y un corte los detenía, derrotándolos al instante **–"Son poderosos, no por nada desequilibraron a Mama"- **pensó Garante al ver inclusive como Jinbe, Franky y Brook detenían a la tripulación de aquellos piratas…

**-Saquen a estos idiotas, no quiero más problemas-** ordenó Samuel tratando de suavizar las cosas hasta que la temperatura disminuía drásticamente….

**-No pienso perder más el tiempo aquí-** susurro Aurora caminando hasta quedar frente a los mugiwaras **–Monkey D. Luffy, ¡Te reto a un Davy back fight! -** exclamó la pirata señalándolo…

**-No quiero- **respondió Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja –**Si no aceptas, tu fama se verá muy afectada-** intentó retarlo más Aurora…

-**Si ganas, te daré todos mis tesoros, además de que me volveré una de tus aliadas en tu gran flota-** habló Aurora buscando involucrar a cierta chica –**Eso no será necesario**\- finalmente intervino Nami mostrando el cartel del evento…

**-Aquí dice que el evento principal es una batalla entre los mejores concursantes del póker-** dijo Nami sorprendiendo a los presentes **–Eso era lo especial de este evento, señorita, lo más importante, ¿Cómo obtuvo mi panfleto? - **preguntó Samuel decepcionado en forma cómica…

**-Nami es una hábil ladrona, shishishishishi- **habló Luffy dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de ella **\- ¡No es para tanto! -** respondió ruborizada agitando su mano para alejarlo…

**-Viendo que fue sencillo, explicaré como esta este evento- **habló Samuel llamando a varios de sus guardaespaldas, chicas en diminutos bikinis (que hacían que Sanji babeara) y varios anfitriones…

-**Ustedes son piratas de élite, por ello creo conveniente hacer un poco más entretenido esto**\- dijo Samuel frente a un estrado –**Lo especial de este evento es que solo uno de sus tripulantes o el capitán puede participar en el torneo de póker-**

**-Asi que la batalla final será justa- **con esas palabras, los mugiwaras comprendían que, aunque fuera muy hábil, Nami podría terminar peleando con un rival de alto rango **–Oye gomu…-** intento decir Sanji siendo detenido al ver la determinación en él…

**-Nami quiere participar-** dijo Luffy haciendo que los demás piratas carcajearan al ver la elección –**Cuando me toque pelear con ella, me agasajaré con su cuerpo antes de derrotarla, hahahaha**\- habló un capitán a su tripulación que lo secundaba con carcajadas…

**-Gracias por la confianza, Luffy-** habló Nami acercándose para ver a sus 15 rivales incluida Aurora **\- ¡TU PUEDES NAMI! -** exclamaron sus nakamas subiendo a unas gradas para ver el espectáculo…

Horas de juego, fichas cayendo, cartas siendo barajeadas, mostraban que Nami no tenía ningún rival hasta que le tocaba jugar contra un pirata conocido como Comadreja –**Creo que aquí acaba tu suerte, Neko-Nami, hahahahahaha-**

Sin embargo, con suma facilidad, Nami suspiraba al ver como su rival era derrotado **\- ¡Me las pagarás, maldita! - **exclamó Comadreja alzando la mesa para sacar una pistola e intentar disparar, alertando a cierto cocinero…

**-No vayas Sanji-** ordenó Luffy viendo fijamente la escena ya que Comadreja disparaba a una ilusión –**menos de 5 segundos me toma crear una ilusión- **habló Nami apareciendo por detrás de su enemigo –**Zeus, ya sabes que hacer-**

Una gran descarga derrotaba a Comadreja, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes –"**Esa es el arma más poderosa de Mama, ¿Cómo le hizo para que le obedezca?"-** pensó Garante levantándose al ver la peligrosidad de los mugiwaras…

-** ¿Te encuentras bien, Nami? - **preguntaron sus nakamas bajando de las gradas al escenario **–Tengo un esclavo muy fuerte, jijijiji-** respondió la pelinaranja dándole de comer weather balls a Zeus…

**\- ¡Recuerda que soy su esclavo antes que tú! -** exclamó Sanji retando a Zeus **– ¿De nuevo sigue peleando por eso? - **cuestionó Usopp ya que Chopper y Brook le habían contado sobre la enemistad del hommie con el cocinero…

**-Pero la última vez que tuvimos sexo, Nami dijo que yo era su esclavo-** dijo crudamente Luffy atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que preparaba su puño para golpearlo –**Te dije que no hables de eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-**

**-Bueno, ya has llegado a la final, solo queda esperar a tu rival-** interrumpió Samuel nervioso en intimidado por el aura de enfado de Nami **\- ¡Es más ya estamos listos para que se lleve a cabo la final!** -

**-Sanji-kun, te lo encargo-** dijo Nami jalando del cárdigan a Luffy, para entregárselo –**Esta bien**\- le respondió llevándoselo ya que esas palabras expresadas por la navegante le daban el permiso para golpearlo…

**\- ¡Finalmente tenemos a los dos finalistas! - **exclamó Samuel logrando un vitoreo general entre los presentes mientras en los mugiwaras, un Luffy totalmente golpeado alzaba su puño en apoyo….

**-Asi que, para lograr el premio mayor, deben vencer en una batalla-** dijo Samuel colocándose en medio de una arena de pelea **\- ¿Oye es necesario este atuendo? -** preguntó una chica pelinaranja tras bambalinas a otra mujer que la vestía…

**\- ¡Y lo mejor de todo, para deleite de los caballeros, ambas son mujeres hermosas! -**

**-En el lado izquierdo, con una recompensa sobre su cabeza de 513 millones de berries, ¡Aurora Salitre "Ventisca"! - **exclamó Samuel para dar paso a una mujer que usaba un bikini revelador plata **\- ¡MIS OJOS NO PUEDEN ANTE TAL BELLEZA! - **exclamó Sanji expulsando dos torrentes de sangre por su nariz…

**\- ¡SANJI! -** se mostró preocupado Chopper al verlo desangrarse **\- ¡Y SI ESTO HACE QUE SU CORAZÓN LATA RÁPIDAMENTE, IMAGINEN A NUESTRA SIGUIENTE FINALISTA! -**

Con esas palabras, Sanji se levantaba como robot tragando saliva al saber quién seguía **–Espero Nami gane, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy buscando acomodarse un objeto familiar **\- ¡¿Dónde está mi sombrero?! -**

**-En el lado derecho, con una recompensa de 66 millones de berries, ¡Nami, Dorobou Neko! -** exclamó Samuel dando pauta a la pelinaranja que salía usando un bikini de dos piezas color naranja con toques rojizos, además del sombrero de paja que colgaba en su espalda…

**\- ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** \- exclamó Sanji saliendo expulsado por dos geiseres de sangre que surgían de su nariz en tanto la navegante buscaba con su mirada a su capitán **\- ¡Luffy, lo siento, tomé prestado tu sombrero! -** le llamó agitando su mano y sonriendo…

-** ¡Esta bien, mientras lo cuides, shishishishishi! -** le respondió el joven de goma sonriendo lo que llenaba de confianza a Nami –**Hagamos esto más interesante-** intervino Aurora acercándose lenta y sensualmente para deleite de los piratas…

**-Si tu pierdes, convencerás a Luffy-kun que me permita unirme y tú te alejarás-** habló Aurora sonriendo en forma de reto **–Me parece perfecto, pero si tú pierdes- **respondió Nami segura –**Entregarás todos tus tesoros y tendrás que robar el máximo de tesoros para mi tripulación, además de nunca volver a molestar a mi pareja-**

Al escuchar la palabra pareja, el semblante de Aurora cambiaba súbitamente - **¡Verás como haré que llores, maldita gata sin talento! -**

Alejándose cada quien, a su esquina, todos estaban ansiosos de ver el comienzo de la contienda **\- ¡Tú puedes Nami! -** exclamaron sus nakamas, a excepción de Sanji que era tratado por Chopper…

Liberando el poder de su akuma no mi, Aurora creaba un poderoso manto de nieve –**Asi que posees el poder de aquella mujer arpía-** intervino Nami sacando su clima tact del escote de sus pechos…

–**Es mejor que te lleves lejos de aquí al hemorragias**\- dijo Zoro al ver al cocinero decir palabras inaudibles **–Nami derrotará a esa mujer con el nuevo clima tact que Franky y yo mejoramos**\- habló Usopp al ver su nueva creación en acción…

**\- ¡Metralleta de bolas de nieve! -** exclamó Aurora expulsando bolas de nieves que giraban a gran velocidad, haciendo que Nami las esquivara para responder –**Esta akuma no mi me la dio Kurohige, él la obtuvo en Punk Hazard**\- continúo la pirata ventisca aumentando la potencia…

-**Heat Balls-** habló Nami arrojando weather balls de color rojizo sin darse cuenta que Aurora se deshacía en una ventisca de nieve para aparecer frente a ella y abrazarla **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy al recordar la técnica de Monet…

-**Abrazo Glaciar**\- murmuró Aurora comenzando a disminuir la temperatura en el cuerpo de Nami **–Este es tu fin, gata- **finalizó sonriendo hacia Luffy que comenzaba a enfadarse…

**-Monet creo se llamaba**\- habló Nami sonriendo cabizbaja **–tenía más nivel en su akuma no mi, ella si nos causó problemas**\- en ese instante el clima tact era clavado en el cuerpo de Aurora…

**\- ¡Quema! - **exclamó la pirata deshaciendo el abrazo tratando de regenerar un agujero en su estómago **–Summer Time**\- dijo Nami reventando las Heat balls que creaban un día soleado…

**\- ¡Wow, nunca había visto esa técnica de Nami! -** exclamó Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos –**Fire Flames Tempo- **al momento de ejecutar ese comando, varios pilares de fuego golpeaban a Aurora derrotándola por completo…

**\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -**

Totalmente estupefactos, los demás piratas sabían que no debían subestimar a los Mugiwaras que sonreían y vitoreaban a su navegante…

**\- ¡Espera, te daré mis tesoros, pero no me hagas eso! - **suplicó Aurora al ver la mirada de malicia en Nami **–Sé que quisiste humillarme al intentar desatar los tirantes de mi bikini-** respondió la pelinaranja acercándose lentamente…

**\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -**

Horas después de haber abandonado Baiorena Xtasis…

**\- ¡Somos ricos! -** exclamó Nami nadando en montañas de oro con sus ojos convertidos en símbolos de berries **\- ¿Nami, puedes venir un momento? -** interrumpió Robin al ver a su amiga feliz…

**\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NAMI! -** gritaron sus nakamas al momento que la navegante llegaba a la cubierta **–Sé que no pudimos festejarte en el casino, por eso ordené una fiesta para ti, shishishishishi- **dijo Luffy orgulloso de lo logrado por sus nakamas…

Acercándose lentamente, Nami acariciaba la mejilla de Luffy alzando la vista para ver a sus nakamas **–Gracias chicos, gracias…-**

**\- ¡Carne, Sanji!** \- exigió Luffy rompiendo el momento, lo que provocaba una mueca de enojo en Nami al sentirse ignorada **–Si serás…-**murmuró siendo interrumpida nuevamente por el joven de goma…

**-Todo por ti, shishishishishi-** dijo Luffy recibiendo un beso por parte de Nami –**Sigues cumpliendo tu promesa, tonto-** le respondió confundiéndolo, para después alejarse y unirse al festejo con sus nakamas…

Festejando como era debido, esa noche por fin llegaba a su fin hasta entrada horas de la madrugada, de modo que caminando entre una pila de borrachos (Sanji, Franky y Usopp), Nami buscaba a una persona que había perdido su rastro hacia horas atrás…

**-Luffy está en la proa del barco-** habló Jinbe que se mantenía sentado apoyado en uno de los barandales **\- ¿Harás la guardia? ¿No hay problema para ti? -** le preguntó Nami al ver que era el único despierto y por lo que parecía, sobrio…

**-No te preocupes, es tu cumpleaños y deberías divertirte-** contestó Jinbe revelando que estaba bebiendo una botella de sake **-Gracias-** habló Nami yéndose hacia la proa del barco…

**\- ¡Luffy! -** lo llamó Nami haciendo que bajase de un brinco **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó recibiendo un fuerte abrazo –**Gracias por hacer esto-** murmuró la navegante sonriendo…

-**Cuando seamos libres, siempre habrá tiempo para nuevas aventuras, shishishishishi-**

Al decir eso, Nami lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndose hacia su camarote **\- ¿A dónde vamos? -** preguntó Luffy totalmente desconcertado –**Me debes mi regalo "extra"-** le respondió la pelinaranja encarándolo para besarlo profundamente…

**-Cierto, lo olvidaba, shishishishishi-** dijo Luffy sonriendo –**pervertido-** murmuró Nami conociendo que, a pesar de lo sincero de esas palabras, también había algo de deseo…

Durante la noche, capitán y navegante iniciaban un vaivén de placer que solamente era silenciado por el suave movimiento de las olas, provocando una carcajada en Jinbe que se alegraba de unirse a esa tripulación…

**\- ¡QUE VIVAN EL PRÓXIMO REY Y REINA PIRATA! -**

**\- ¡MONKEY D. LUFFY Y NAMI! -**

**END**

* * *

_**Sigo pensando que el sexo solamente puede ser usado como extra, pero no cuenta como regalo...**_

_**Tal vez en este punto se pregunten, ¿para cuando oneshots hot, Falkner?**_

_**Mi respuesta solamente es: "sean pacientes y seran muy bien recompensados"**_

_**Un abrazo de Bepo y recuerden que los regalos de Nami deben ser muy valiosos...**_

_**(Huyo al ver una nube negra donde surgen rayos encima)**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
